


All翔 救赎（一）

by AlikoTsuki



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:35:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29333895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlikoTsuki/pseuds/AlikoTsuki
Relationships: NS - Relationship
Kudos: 5





	All翔 救赎（一）

“只盼望着别人救赎，就是自甘沉沦的意思了。”

——————————————————————————————————————  
01  
因为家道中落，去阳光之外的高级会所里狩猎，又上保险一样去更加精彩的后街上站着，等着被谁领回去。  
一晚上，或者用点手段直接承包自己的下半辈子，都无所谓。

樱井翔催眠自己：这是在体验人生疾苦。  
然后意识到这所谓的人生疾苦大概率就是他的余生。

一直以来的地位发生了逆转，将要变成任人宰割的、玩过就丢的金丝雀。

樱井翔不得不承认，

这种将要被别人掌握的感觉竟然让自己有点潮湿了，心里的海一阵阵翻涌，翻涌到他只能抬起头长舒一口气。

人的一些属性是天生的，正直是天生的，  
隐藏在那之下的跃跃欲试、如鱼得水也是天生的。

樱井稳住被嫉妒着他这个新人的同行故意撞一个趔趄的身子，不屑于瞥挑衅者哪怕一眼。  
靠自己吃饭和靠父辈的资本吃饭，想来还是前者更有志向不是吗。

所以，随便是谁都行。

02  
……啊，也不是谁都行。

樱井翔希望被男人或女人带走，但是昔日同为纨绔的朋友不行。

所以，他在二宫和也的越野停在路边的时候背过身子。

这辆车没有稀有到全球限量个位数台的程度，也不是开起来一整条街都能听到的什么跑车。  
——那都不是二宫家那位的风格。

樱井翔能一眼就认得这是二宫的车，是因为他们之前有几次偏要在这辆车上和某些个随便拉来的漂亮女人threesome。  
越野后座再宽敞，三个成年人挤在一起也是局促的。  
但他们喜欢汗津津的肌肤叠在一起撞击摩擦、放开了这片唇又去含另一个人的无缝衔接感。  
只是玩物的女人，在那时候提格成了他们“争风吃醋”对象，用全身服务他们。

03  
明明已经躲开那些公子哥喜欢出没的地方了，为什么会遇到二宫。  
他宁愿那些昔日朋友当自己被仇家杀掉解恨了。

他知道二宫的性格，绝对的肉食，却有着草食的脸和做法。  
要是换做以前，两个人个方面都是平等的，  
二宫对他怎样都行，他也只会顺从地认为这是情趣。  
但现在不同。

“随便是谁，把我从这种境地中救出去吧。”

04  
二宫亲自开车来的。下了车没看到似的径直走过樱井翔身边，去和别的风尘人搭话。  
那些人像是见了光的蚊子一样，嗡嗡凑上去贴二宫，二宫尖细的笑盖在鼻音里。

樱井想溜，转过身没走两步眼前一黑，被后面一股力量连拖带拽，保持着倒退，摔进了车里。

——二宫是没有带司机，但帮手却从不缺。  
现在不缺，今后也不缺。

路边的同行们见怪不怪，幸灾乐祸。  
这种能明着抢人的老板，往往都是家里的玩具跑了去抓的。  
抓回来了就都玩得没轻没重，用“惩罚”来掩盖施虐欲望。  
要是这个新来的今晚被玩坏了玩死了，还正好少一个抢生意的。

05  
二宫的越野奔驰在高速路上，已经换了人在开。

“真是吓我一跳，翔酱，我还以为你也来找乐子。”  
“啊……不用太担心你的生意，我刚刚都挺替你看过了，你的竞争者们。果然啊，还是我们翔酱最可爱……”  
“从小你就是第一名呢，翔酱，做了卖屁股的还是第一名，fufufufu……”  
“fufu，不过也不用太在意什么生意，毕竟翔酱以后肯定会被我照顾的嘛！”

樱井翔把头抵在车窗上一言不发，缩着身体想离二宫远一些，二宫也无所谓，点了根烟，只是低着声音叙旧语气。

06  
二宫的这个住处，樱井以前没来过。  
毕竟他们也并不是熟识到知道对方的每一个窝。

前三天，樱井只是在偌大别墅中的一间，吃饭，躺着，然后对二宫打开双腿。  
樱井想，顺从着二宫，自己或许可以稍微舒坦一点。

错的彻底。  
一旦地位产生了差距，心理也会变得不同  
无论是二宫还是他，都是如此。

07  
樱井的头摇摇晃晃，昏昏沉沉，二宫的声音萦绕在耳边：

“小翔是不是听不懂日语呀，我说啊，给我舔。听不懂吗？”  
又或者，  
“不对，翔酱，你这样可怜是不行的，很像是我在欺负你，你要反抗，知道吗？”


End file.
